


飛唐/霸道少主圈養小傻妻21

by cinnie0115



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, 飛唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnie0115/pseuds/cinnie0115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	飛唐/霸道少主圈養小傻妻21

唐毅懷抱著少年，兩人因著剛剛的情動，體溫自然上升，如此氣氛曖昧讓唐毅無法再忍，只是他也不願因衝動而傷了這個他要疼護一輩子的人兒。

看著那還在糾結剛剛話語的少年，唐毅越看越喜愛，濃淡適中的眉微皺著，那雙水靈大眼緩緩顫動眨著，臉頰因著情慾泛著粉紅，小巧的嘴更是被疼愛的越發紅艷，唐毅徹底執行心動不如馬上行動，將孟少飛再度往自己身上貼緊，抬起下巴便吻上去，雙手在少年背後不停撫揉著，少年不再推拒，卻也對未知的事有著些許不安，全憑靠對唐毅的信任。

「乖，別怕…」唐毅放過那嫩唇，將孟少飛稍稍托高，細細往下啄吻，少年被如此攻勢弄得喘息不已，身體漸漸又傳來那似熟悉又陌生的快感，小手放在唐毅肩頭不安的揪著衣領，唐毅愛戀不已的細細品嘗那細嫩肌膚，來到胸前粉紅，張嘴含住後舌頭打著轉，搔癢難耐的感覺讓少年不覺呻吟出聲…

直到兩處皆已濕潤紅艷，唐毅才轉移陣地，並將那掛在身上的衣袍除去，一手到後方輕緩的探著，唐毅知道孟少飛的害怕，將人穩穩抱在懷中，親膩的吻著怎樣都吻不夠的粉唇，後方毫不含糊地細細擴張，一手擼著還挺立著的小傢伙，頓時讓少年軟了腰肢，趴靠在唐毅肩上哼哼唧唧，唐毅滿意地繼續伺候著少年，下身與之貼合的地方微微的挺動，感受著濕潤柔軟的地方，此時唐毅反而不急不躁，緩緩地讓自己跟少年都舒服沉浸當中。

「嗚…嗯…阿～」孟少飛小貓般的靠在唐毅身上喘息呻吟，炙熱的氣息不停噴灑在唐毅耳邊，聽著那可愛軟糯聲音輕笑出聲，少年初經人事經受不住，一下子便噴灑在唐毅手中，孟少飛一時緩不過神，癱軟在唐毅身上，唐毅將人更緊密的抱在懷中，就著手上的黏膩探入後穴，已被按摩鬆軟的地方，伴著白液更輕鬆進入。

「哥哥…不要…好奇怪…」孟少飛扭著腰想避開在他後方進出的手指，這種感覺好奇怪，那個自己都不會碰觸的地方，被別人如此按壓，一開始的微微排斥，到兩三指同時進出的腫脹感，他不知道如何應對，只能隨本能想避開，這些細微動作對唐毅來說不影響，緊緊抱著他懷中的寶貝，他知道不仔細的擴張會傷到他，自己的尺寸可不是兩三指可以比擬的。

「阿~」少年突然拔高的呻吟，身體繃緊伴隨些許顫抖，纖細脖頸揚起漂亮的弧度，只一瞬間又癱軟在唐毅身上，而作亂的人知道按壓到了令少年舒服的點，更是不停地往那處探去，「阿~哥~~不~~」太過於激烈的快感讓孟少飛尖叫不已，只是那聲音卻是細小如小獸，讓唐毅更是寵溺喜愛，但也怕少年承受不住，達到擴張的效果就不再捉弄於他。

唐毅將軟成似水的人兒調整一下姿勢，孟少飛感到屁股處抵著一個又硬又燙的物事，不知是何物，下意識地要躲開，唐毅壓著人不讓移動，那物事緩緩蹭著股間，少年滑嫩肌膚給唐毅帶來舒適感，卻又不夠解決他快憋不住的火熱，頂端不住的往後穴慢慢刺探，孟少飛感覺到異狀只想伸手去扒拉，唐毅一手抓住那小手，下身照樣不斷挺動。

「飛飛，幫幫哥哥好不好，哥哥不太舒服…」雖然唐毅今日已經鐵了心要做到底，但也是想讓少年親口答應，不管是強硬還是拐騙，總是想聽到小人兒的應承。孟少飛還暈暈乎乎的，耳邊聽著那低沉醇厚的嗓音，說的什麼卻聽不清，愣愣地待在唐毅懷中，唐毅也不急，緩緩地訴說他的難受…

在唐毅不停戳探著、不停在孟少飛耳邊低語，少年迷迷糊糊的答應了眼前人說的幫忙，卻不知如何動作，而在孟少飛點頭答應的當下，那一直蠢蠢欲動的物事便探了進去，顯然少年緊緻窄小的地方容納不下自己的碩大，孟少飛悶悶的哼哼唧唧，到現在才反應過來唐毅剛剛的意思，急的要讓令他不舒服的東西退出去，「別動…」孟少飛的扭動讓唐毅憋的更是滿頭大汗…

「嗯…不…不行的…進不去…阿…」孟少飛緩過神來才意識到是什麼東西，在一開始兩人弄到衣衫不整時，他也看到了唐毅的身下，第一次看到與自己相同的東西，卻如此碩大，匆匆瞥一眼便轉開，而此時那粗大竟然要進去他那地方，想想就覺得不可能！

「可以的，別怕…」唐毅按住掙扎的柔軟身軀，為了不讓他受傷，忍住那溫熱緊緻包裹住他的舒暢，只進去了頂端，不停的戳刺，想讓那處盡快適應他的大小，每每進出時，隨著他推進而包裹過來的嫩肉，退出時又如不捨的吸附，讓唐毅越來越受不住的加快速度與幅度，孟少飛從一開始僵硬著的身體，漸漸體驗出些許不同，絲絲顫慄從那處不停傳來，不知如何是好，只能隨著身下人動作喘息著…

不知如此磨蹭按摩方式持續多久，幾乎已是全進全出，唐毅細細感受著少年的承受度，在他放鬆的瞬間開始加快速度，孟少飛被顛的不停往上竄，幾次後唐毅調整一下方向，抱著懷中溫軟身軀，像是要將自己融入那小小身體般不停往內裡擠進去，大開大合的不停操弄，孟少飛已尖叫到發不出聲音，只能癱軟的任人擺布，而在擦過某點時，少年突然的彈跳起來，讓唐毅露出一絲笑意，開始不住往那處撞去…

「阿…不要了…那裏…阿阿…」孟少飛快被一波波高潮弄到失魂，嘴中小聲求饒，唐毅沒有停下的意思，卻也心疼著少年，拉低人兒的頭吻上去，將那絲絲呻吟都吞下肚，衝刺了不下百來次才盡數噴灑在少年體內…

唐毅退出少年身體，將孟少飛放躺在床上，自己覆在上面，看著因情慾泛紅的小臉，迷濛的大眼水潤潤的，全身布滿了粉紅痕跡，愛憐的拿手撫蹭著那小巧臉龐，滿心滿眼的愛意，少年還在細細喘息，眨巴著大眼望著身上的人，那雙深沉漂亮的眼睛滿是自己的身影，那人散發出溫和、濃濃愛意，讓孟少飛愣在那，緊接而來的是那充滿疼愛的親吻，一點一點往下，嘴唇與肌膚交替之間，聲聲呢喃著我的寶貝…讓少年又再次紅了臉…

唐毅將少年雙腿大開，細細地看著剛剛承受完他肆虐的地方，泛著紅腫，唐毅不著痕跡的皺了皺眉，知道是自己心急了，輕緩的按壓撫著，看著那處嫩肉不覺跳動，而上方那緊閉的粉嫩卻是濕潤泥濘，唐毅姆指輕輕試探著，少年如被碰到禁忌處，猛的夾緊雙腿，卻因剛剛情事張開過久而合不攏，只能搖頭表示著抗拒…

「沒事，哥哥就看看，今天不動！」唐毅輕易的掰開那纖長雙腿，低頭靠近，先是親吻一下那玉挺，刻意發出大大的親吻聲，讓孟少飛羞紅了臉，往下移，輕輕用嘴唇觸碰著緊緊閉合著的嫩穴，伸出舌頭將那泥濘一一舔去，唐毅停頓一下，並未覺得有任何不好的味道，便又繼續著動作，孟少飛羞級了，抗拒的說著不要，想夾緊雙腿卻像是將唐毅裹在腿間一樣，只能顫抖著打開，反而讓唐毅更容易動作⋯

「不要⋯那裡不可以⋯嗚⋯嗯～」孟少飛剛剛經歷過一場情事，雖是初次卻全身心的相信著唐毅，但現在自己那不該有的地方，明明白白的攤開在別人面前，又被如此挑弄，只覺得委屈，眼淚更是說掉就掉，連他自己都不知道在害怕什麼⋯

而唐毅正沈浸在那柔軟如新生兒肌膚般的觸感，只想著要讓他的小寶貝舒服，卻在耳邊傳來低微哽咽聲時驚醒，抬頭看去，少年正哭的楚楚可憐，才反應過來自己欺負過頭了，第一次卻經歷太多刺激，還未成年便被自己吃乾抹淨，是自己心急了⋯

「飛飛，別哭，哥哥錯了，嗯？別哭了⋯⋯」唐毅慌的起身將人抱在懷裡，安撫一陣後，才抱起人到浴室清洗一番，過程中孟少飛抽抽噎噎的跟他表達不可以碰哪裡，唐毅也知道自己嚇到他了，一再跟他保證在他答應之前不會碰的，只是少年一再說不能碰，以後也不可以⋯唐毅無奈只能先答應，就當作在他成年前都不會碰的底線⋯才能好好的將人安撫下來，將人兒上過藥就抱著倒頭睡了⋯


End file.
